Mass Wars Episode I: The Indoctrinated Menace
by Roo201
Summary: Collaboration with TheMovieDoctorful! This follows the Mass Effect Series and the Star Wars Saga. It follows Tali'Zorah and her Jedi protectors Wrex, a Jedi Master and his Padawan, Garrus who land on Tatooine and fatefully meet young Anakin Skywalker and free him from slavery. Part one of three Episodes!
1. Chapter 1

Mass Wars Episode I: The Indoctrinated Menace

Plot: Crossover between the Mass Effect Series and the Star Wars saga. It follows Tali'Zorah and her Jedi protectors Wrex and his Padawan Garrus who land on Tatooine and free Anakin from slavery.

CHAPTER 1

Anakin had caught Jedi master Urdnot Wrex, his apprentice Garrus and Quarian pilgrim Tali just in time. A sand storm was about to hit Tattoine and the three needed a place to stay. Wrex, a grumpy yet calm Krogan Jedi and his apprentice Garrus Vakarian, a rebellious Turian Jedi, were sent to protect Tali from an Asari assassin who had been hunting her under the orders of an unknown, shadowy master. After about 20 minutes of walking, he finally made it home...Well, to the home of his master Watto, where he and his mother lived as slaves.

"Mom! Mom, I'm home!" he announced. Shmi entered the room with a smile to great her guests. "These are some new friends I made Mom, I caught them in a sandstorm." Urdnot Wrex extended his hand first, trying best to give a smile. "I'm Urdnot Wrex, I'm currently on a mission for the Jedi Council."

"The Council?" Shmi asked, surprised. "I didn't know that Krogan could become Jedi...After the Krogan rebellions and the Geniphage and...Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too..." Urdnot took a deep breathe, trying best to ignore the insult. "I'm the first of my kind if that's what you mean. I wish for better things for my people, but my duties lie with the Jedi Council above all others."

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter," Garrus explained. "Hope we're not being too intrusive." Shmi shook her head, smiling. "Not at all, it's nice to have company." Shmi replied

Anakin grabbed Tali's hand enthusiastically, "Come on, let me show you 3-PO!" he said. The two walked near a table where a figure lay beneath a blanket. As Anakin pulled off the blanket, he revealed it to be a protocol droid. "Isn't he great?" asked Anakin, hoping to impress the cute Quarian. "I made him myself!"

"He's wonderful. We have some impressive engineers back on the Flotilla, but as far as VI's go, this one's quite impressive!" Tali answered. Anakin smiled, "I'm glad you like him. He's a protocol droid meant to help Mom. Fully functional too, watch!"

Anakin turned on the droid with a switch on his neck, as C-3PO looked all around surveying his surroundings. "Oh...Oh, where is everybody?" the droid asked curiously. Tali giggled, as Anakin noticed that C-3PO was missing an eye. He quickly screwed the eye in place. "Hello! I am C-3PO, human/cyborg relations! How may I serve you?"

"He's perfect!" Tali admitted, smiling underneath her helmet. "You designed this yourself?" she asked, clearly impressed. Anakin nodded, "Yep, Mom always said I had a knack for robotics and engineering."

"Oh, perfect?" The droid answered to Tali's comment.

"When the storm's over, I'll show you my racer." Anakin said proudly. "I'm building a pod racer."

"A pod racer? Impressive," Tali from beneath her helmet raised her eyebrows in amazement as she watched Threepio take steps across the floor.

"I'm not sure this floor is entirely stable." Threepio commented when he was met with a series of beeps from Artoo Deeto, an astromech droid.

"Oh! Hello! I don't believe we've been introduced!" Threepio said to the blue, silver and white astromech.

Artoo introduced himself with beeps and boops.

"R2-D2? Pleasure to meet you! I am C3PO, Human-Cyborg relations!" Threepio cheerfully said.

Artoo beeped that he noticed that the protocol droid was not clothed in outerwear.

"I beg your pardon, but what do you mean I'm naked? MY PARTS ARE SHOWING?! My goodness...!" Threepio became embarrassed immediately while Artoo, Tali and Anakin giggled at the droid's fussing.

Later, Shmi, Anakin and his new friends had dinner while talking about the Outer Rim and what they do. Soon the conversation turned to Jedi, then to the very important mission of serving and protecting Tali from an Asari warrior, pod racing and gambling. Anakin pointed out to the next race on Boonta Eve and how he was desperate to help them on their way, though it took convincing his mother, who disliked the pod races altogether.

"Mom, you said the biggest problem in this universe is no one helps each other." Anakin said.

Shmi sighed. She knew he was right.

"I'm sure we can figure something else out, Mrs. Skywalker. We can't possibly put your son in danger." Tali tried diffusing the argument.

"No, there is no other way. I may not like it but, he can help you. He was meant to help you." Shmi said knowing there was no going back.

Wrex's Padawan Garrus looked on at the young boy with peaked interest, and even Wrex, who was trying not to be grumpy, studied the boy with curiosity. There was no doubt that the boy was smart, easy to get along with, but the strong sensitivity they sensed was what got them thinking that he could possibly be the One who could destroy the Reapers and bring the Force into balance.

"Are you sure about this?" Tali asked Wrex nervously. "Trusting our fate to a child we hardly know? My father wouldn't approve..." Wrex shrugged, giving a snort-like laugh. "You say that like we've got a choice. Besides, I don't answer to your father...Or any member of the Quarian Admiralty Board for that matter."

Tali shook her head, as she and Wrex entered Watto's junk show. Watto carefully approached Wrex, intimidated and wary of the massive Krogan. "So, eh, the boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the race. Hope you have the credits for the entry fee...I, eh, don't mean to antagonize but, business is business and..."

"My old armor will pay the entry free..." Wrex said. "Haven't used it in ages, and not as good as my current set...But impressive enough to pay the fee." Watto nodded his head slowly, "Krogan armor...Best in the universe, heaviest too. Can stop heavy weapons if you're strong enough to use it." Wrex laughed, he knew that wherever Krogan's went they either attracted fear or respect. He recognized Watto's reaction as a good mixture of both.

Watto and Wrex went outside to discuss the details of the rest, as Tali sat down near Anakin. Anakin was fascinated with the Quarian teenager; even if he couldn't see her face, there seemed to be a beauty in her that he was mesmerized by; her accent, her demeanor, everything about her. He couldn't really explain it, maybe it was her compassion or Anakin's fascination with mystery, but either way; he was smitten.

"Are you an angel?" Anakin asked. Tali was taken aback by the question, blushing underneath her mask. "W-What?" she asked, laughing a little. "An angel..." Anakin reiterated. "An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They'e the most beautiful creatures in the Galaxy, but they only revealed their faces to the ones they trusted most, as their beauty would blind all others. They are kind and compassionate, and so pretty they can make a Cerberus Trooper cry..."

"Um...Thank you. I'm a Quarian, my helmet is part of my bio-suit. We have rather delicate immune systems and we have to wear them in order to prevent infection or sickness." Tali explained.

"Oh, I see." Anakin nodded. He somehow wished he could see Tali's face and yet he knew without her helmet she would possibly...no! He pushed that thought out of his mind as he stared up at Tali. He won't risk her life.

Later, Anakin was working on his pod racer with another kid with black hair tan skin and dark eyes. Kitster Banai had come to help his longtime childhood friend in getting it set up. Threepio was also helping as well as Artoo.

While her son was fixing his pod racer, Shmi was talking to Garrus and Wrex about him. Both were wide-eyed with their jaws hung open as she explained how Anakin came to be without the use of a father.

"Can you help him?" She asked.

"Well, I wouldn't count on it, ma'am. Had he been born in our worlds, the Jedi would've identified him earlier. We didn't come here to free slaves." Wrex said begrudgingly.

"I'm not sure if we can, but we'll try to help in any way. His dream needs to come true, whether we do help him or not." Garrus said after a moment of thought.

"It's working! IT'S WORKING!" Anakin shouted from where he was on his pod racer.

The wheels in Garrus' head were turning. If he could become a Knight, he'd have a shot at training this kid. The question still remained. Just how high was Anakin's midichlorian count? He decided to find out, and without Wrex knowing.

Wrex still thought Garrus was headstrong, rebellious and too positive. He was, but this overwhelming thought and need for answers about who this Anakin kid really was filled him from head to toe.

So later on at night, after Wrex cleaned Anakin's cut from his arm, Garrus stayed up and took a blood analysis. His jaw dropped when he saw the reading. No way! Could it be?! Master Yoda's count wasn't even close to this kid's explosive number of midichlorians!

"Wrex...Wrex! Come here. Check this out!" Garrus whispered in excitement so not to wake anyone else.

"What, Garrus? Can't this wait till morning?" Wrex grumbled.

"Check it out! Anakin's got over 20,000 midichlorians! Master Yoda doesn't even have a count that high!" Garrus excitedly said.

Wrex's mouth hung open in shock as he read the chart.

"Impossible! What does it mean though?" Wrex breathed in awe.

"I'm not sure," Garrus said and then sensed Shmi was in the doorway overhearing.

Embarrassed, Shmi left the room, this time sure that Anakin's future rested in the two Jedi, and on the pod race tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Mass Wars Episode I: The Indoctrinated Menace

CHAPTER 2

Meanwhile, Garrus and Wrex were oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. Darth Benezia, an Asari Sith apprentice had been tracking them in pursuit of Tali'zorah, by order of his mysterious master; Darth Arterius, otherwise known as The Indoctrinated Menace. She pulled out her binoculars to survey the planet she had landed on. "Tattoine..." she sighed. "Out of all the planets in the galaxy, it had to be Tattoine. If only my daughter Liara hadn't been so weak, abandoning me and Darth Arterius out of her misguided sympathy...Pathetic." She sent out a series of drones to survey the area, attempting to get a possible location on the Quarian.

Meanwhile, Wrex had just finished beating Watto in a game of dice, for which he had bet the possibility of Ani's freedom. The whole bet was merely an extension of a gamble Wrex had already took; that if Anakin would win his upcoming he would be free, under the protection of Wrex himself. Watto approached Anakin, laughing crudley. "Better stop your friend's betting, or I'll have myself a Krogan slave!" He snickered as he flew away. Anakin looked up at Tali for an explanation.

"What did he mean by that?" he asked. Tali shrugged, not sure what Wrex was up to. "I'll tell ya later" Wrex responded, giving an ever so rare smile. A small boy about Ani's age approached Tali and Anakin. "You have a KROGAN backing you up, Ani? I'm sure you'll do it this time!"

"Do what?" Tali asked. The boy turned to Tali, "Finish the race of course!" Tali started to get a little bit nervous, rubbing her forehead (Or where her forehead would be on her helmet) "Bosh'tet, you've NEVER won a race?" she asked.

"Well...Um...Not exactly." Ani responded, his hands behind his back. Force knows he was a little ashamed of admitting this to Tali. "Not even finished?" Tali asked. Ani turned to his friend, a long awkward pause striking between them.

"Kitster's right, I will this time!" he answered. Wrex laughed as he snuck up on the two. "If anybody deserves it, it's you...You'll do more than finish, Anakin."

Needless to say, Tali wasn't convinced.

The race was over, and to the shock of everyone little Anakin had WON. The crowds roared in jubilation, and even Wrex gave a booming laugh of satisfaction as he lifted Anakin onto his shoulders. "Mom!" the young racer shouted. "I did it! Did you see me, I DID it!" Tali was shocked that Anakin had even finished let alone won. Under her helmet, she was smiling brightly. She approached Anakin who smiled brightly "I...I didn't think you could do it Ani..." she stammered. "Not that I doubted you...Or didn't think...Good job"

Meanwhile, Watto was still bitter over his loss, when he bumped into Wrex. He had more than a few things to say to HIM. "YOU!" he grunted. "You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win, somehow you knew it! You are a Jedi, how could you let me lose everything?!"

Wrex gave a mischievous smile, "Consider yourself lucky, friend...Most Krogan I know would just kill you and steal the boy and ship parts. Bring the parts to the hangar, and I'll tell the boy the news. Then we can be out of your hair."

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" growled Watto. "It wasn't a fair bet..." Wrex turned around, growling, before grabbing Watto by his shirt. "You know Watto, the truth is...As far as Krogans go, I have myself a pretty calm temper. So when I get REALLY mad, you'll be able to tell...Though you might have a hard time remembering the experience after you wake up in a hospital bed."

Watto gulped, he'd been testing his luck with the Krogan, and he knew what he needed to do. "Sure..." he whimpered. "Absolutely! I'll get busy on those parts!"

Wrex handed Anakin a medium sized bag of credits that he'd won from the race. "These are yours now, Ani." he said. Anakin knew by the weight of the bag it must have been quite a fair amount. "Master Wrex, you...You don't have to give these to me you know..." Wrex laughed a little, he was starting to warm up to the boy over time. "It's the least I can do. Besides, you need it more than I do."

Anakin entered his house to tell his mom the good news, "Mom! Look how much money we made!" he shouted enthusastically, dropping the bag. "That's wonderful Ani!" Shmi exclaimed.

"That's not even the best news...He's been freed." Wrex announced. Anakin turned around, his mouth open in astonishment. "W-What?" he stammered, as if unsure if Wrex was joking. "You are no longer a slave" Wrex said.

"M-Mom! Did you hear that?" he asked, half wondering if this was all a dream. As happy as Anakin was, Shmi was perhaps even happier, knowing that he would live out the life she never could. "Now you can finally live your dream...You're free. Are you taking him with you? To become a Jedi, I mean?"

Wrex nodded, "Of course...The boy has exceptional sensitivity and skill in the force." he admitted. "So you mean I can become a JEDI?"

Wrex knelt down, looking the boy in the eyes. He was rarely ever sincere, but he tried his hardest to be at the moment. "Anakin, training to become a Jedi is not an easy challenge. Even if you succeed, it's a hard life...I know from experience." He practically whispered that last part, remembering the discrimination and prejudice he received as the first Krogan Jedi, and the inner torment of having to fight his former brothers in arms who had rebelled against the Republic.

The two looked at each other long and hard before Wrex finally nodded. "Pack your things...We leave in about an hour..." Anakin was so overjoyed there were tears in his eyes as he prepared to get his things. Then he stopped, "...But what about mom?" he asked, partly knowing the answer in his heart. "...Is she free too?"

Wrex sighed, knowing it wouldn't be easy to tell the child this. "I tried to free your mother, but Watto wouldn't let me...I'm...I'm sorry." Anakin slowly approached his mother, as if her approval meant she could suddenly leave. "You're...You're coming with us aren't you mom?" he asked.

"Son...My future is here, I don't belong in...His world. But you do." she comforted. The two hugged tightly, as Wrex got ready to leave.

Anakin bravely followed behind the Krogan Jedi Master, never looking back at the town of Mos Espa. It was what his mother had told him to do after he felt torn about leaving her. His jaw clenched in determination. When he was older, he surmised, he would definitely come back to free her and get her off this rock.

Suddenly Wrex pulled out his lightsaber and cut down what looked to be a probe droid. They both ran now to the outskirts and to the waiting cruiser.

"Wrex, sir! Wait, I'm tired!" Anakin called to the Krogan warrior.

Wrex turned around to give him encouragement when all of a sudden he saw a speeder bike come towards them and whoever was on it didn't look friendly.

"Anakin! Duck!" Wrex yelled.

Immediately the boy did as the Jedi bade, and the speeder whiz zed by him, nearly missing his head. The menacing blue-skinned female who had been on the speeder bike brandished a crimson red lightsaber and went in attack mode. Wrex blocked and parried her strikes with his own green lightsaber.

"Go, kid! I got this from here! Tell them to take off!" Wrex yelled.

Anakin ran as fast as he could to the cruiser and bumped into Tali and Garrus.

"Ani?!" Tali gaped under her mask in surprise.

"Hey kid! What're you doing here?" Garrus asked equally as shocked yet he was happy to see Anakin again.

"There's no time! Wrex is in trouble! He says to take off! Now!" Anakin said catching his breath.

They quickly hurried to the cockpit and commanded the pilot to fly low.

Wrex saw the landing platform and jumped only to be followed by the Sith Asari Warrior Darth Benezia.

"Where is Tali'Zorah Vas Reenah?" Benezia growled.

Her answer was a swift kick in the gut and she was sent plunging down to the sandy dunes of Tatooine below as the platform closed with Wrex safe inside.

Benezia growled at her failure as the ship left, but she knew, one way or another, she'd get that Quarian brat and force her to sign a treaty for her homeland. Otherwise she would be killed. Benezia's snarl turned into a sinister smile. She'd get her chance.

Meanwhile on the ship en route to their destination, Anakin mulled over what had happened within the past hour of his young life. He had been set free, only to leave his mother behind.

His mother. He was glad to leave Tatooine, but leaving the only family he had made him miss her even more. After talking it over with Tali and Garrus, he felt better, but his heart still ached for his mother.

Darth Arterius sat in his senatorial throne as he waited for a response from his apprentice, Bennezia. Things had been going well for the Turian senator, who had gained popularity and fame in the Republic under the name Senator Saren. News was circling he could possibly even achieve the position of Chancellor in a few months. Eventually, he received a message. "My Lord, I was unable to retrieve the girl...Next time, the Jedi die...Along with their new padawan."

That last sentence took Saren by surprise. An ancient Sith prophecy told of a Jedi slave boy born on Tattoine who would pledge himself to a Sith mastermind, and bring about the Reapers indoctrination or destruction of all organic life. Could this be that child?

"New apprentice?...No, don't kill the boy...I may have use of him in the future. Wrex and Garrus are to be slain in your next confrontation, they are useless to me."

Darth Arterius's words worried Bennezia. As you wish, my Lord" she said in a worried voice. Could it be possible that The Indoctrinated Menace could be planning on replacing her? She didn't dare think of it, and knew if she disobeyed him she would be punished severely...Severely meaning fatally.

Meanwhile, Tali had received a holographic transmission from her father Rael'zorah. "The Reapers pose the greatest threat our civilization has ever faced. They threaten to annihilate our entire race unless we abandon the Republic and give them the sacrificial tributes they need...I know these beings are not to be trusted, and rumor has it that the Sith themselves were once honorable warriors before falling to the Reapers manipulations...But either we accept their negotiations, or our race is annihilated. End transmission."

Tali was stunned. Her father was a brave man with the strongest will of any Quarian she had ever met. He was one of the front-running members of the Admiraltry Board urging the Quarian Fleet to go to war against the Reapers. To see him broken like this really made her heart sink. Tali turned to Anakin, hoping maybe he could cheer her up.

She sat at a table near the corner of the room where Anakin was sitting, trying best to put on a facade that she was in a good mood. After giving a closer look, she saw that the boy was actually asleep. However, as if on instinct, he soon groggily woke up. Tali laughed softly, "It's a miracle how anybody can sleep on this ship...Far too quiet for my tastes. Quarian ships are always filled with loud noises; fans, pistons, furnaces...It's like a lullaby."

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked, sensing that Tali was fairly depressed. "The Reapers are feeding on my peoples fear...The Quarians have the largest flotila of ships in the galaxy, yet they cower in fear at the name of the Reapers. The only way we can win is if they realize that our chances of survival if we surrender are slimmer than if we choose to fight..."

Anakin frowned, he knew what it felt like to be eaten alive by your own fear. Even now thoughts of fear and loss concerning his mother surrounded him. "I made this for you." he said, giving Tali an amulet. "It's a good luck amulet, figured it would give you something to remember me by. It's supposed to ward of bad luck and evil spirits. You need it more than me."

Tali blushed under her helmet, giggling like a school girl. "Anakin, I don't need this to remember you by." she giggled. "A lot of things will change when this is over...But I'll always care for you..."

"I care for you too." Anakin admitted. "I wish you could come with me...You and my mother."

On the city-like planet of Coruscant, Anakin stayed behind Artoo as Wrex and Garrus talked. He could tell they were furious with the Council on their decision not to train him.

Anakin had felt a swell of helplessness and anger when the Jedi High Council had made the decision not to train him. They had said he was "too old", and that his future was "clouded". So he just stared blankly, willing himself not to cry.

"They say it's not disrespect, that it's the truth, but seriously?! Turning down a kid who left behind EVERYTHING to follow his dreams! I wish I could smack them all!" Wrex roared in anger.

The Krogan Jedi was red with fury, and the way he expressed his anger at the Council had made Anakin jump a bit, startled.

"I totally agree with you, Wrex! What do they know?" Garrus nodded. He wasn't angry, but he felt stung by their decision not to pass him to knighthood.

"They don't know anything about this kid! How can they say that he's dangerous?" Wrex glared.

"I don't know, dude. I nearly missed my chance to be a Padawan when I was 13." Garrus explained.

If only I could help my people, Wrex thought bitterly. And help Anakjn fulfill the prophecy. To hell with the Code. To hell with the Council. I'm gonna make sure Anakin gets trained!

"The Council will decide Anakin's future." Wrex finally said. "All right, Garrus. Get on board. Tali should be arriving soon."

Tali had made her case to the Galactic Senate and had ended up voting no confidence in Chancellor Valorum. She had decided after the disappointing case, to return to her father and launch a scale war against the Reapers, and Wrex and Garrus had been assigned to go with her.

"Yes Master." Garrus bowed and took his leave, but not before gently ruffling Anakin's long sandy blond hair. Anakin felt empty and lost.

"Wrex, sir...I don't want to be a problem." Anakin said in a small voice.

"You're not a problem, kid and you won't be." Wrex knelt down. "Now listen, I'm not allowed to train you, so watch me, watch Garrus and be mindful. Always remember, your focus determines your reality. Just stick by us and you'll be safe, okay?"

"Master, sir...I heard Yoda talk about midichlorians. I've been wondering, what are midichlorians?"

Wrex grinned at Anakin's curiosity.

"Glad you asked, kid," Wrex said. "Midichlorians are a microscopic life form that resides within all living cells."

"They live inside me?" Anakin asked in shock.

"Yep," Wrex answered. "And we are symbionts with them. Symbionts are life forms living together for mutual advantage. You see, without the midichlorians, we would have no knowledge of the Force, and life could not exist. They continually speak to us, telling us the will of the Force. When you've learned to quiet your mind, you'll hear them speaking to you."

"I don't understand." Anakin frowned in confusion.

"Trust me kid. With time and training, you will." Wrex took the boy's hand and headed inside the ship en route to Talia's homeland.


	3. Chapter 3

Mass Wars Episode I: Part 3

With the support of the Quarian flotilla, the Republic was finally ready to begin their attack against the Reapers. They were planning on sending a massive ground attack involving thousands of Collector troops (A mysterious and hostile race of aliens who had joined the Reapers in exchange for weapons), Husks (Zombie like-creatures created from slain humans who only exist to serve the Reapers as mindless, violent slaves) and an aerial attack from 2 actual Reapers. The news that Reapers would be involved caused a terrible fear in many Republic troops, but they were still dedicated to their cause and determined to stop them whatever the cost. The plan was that a Republic aerial attack would distract the Reapers, luring them into deep space, where they would be met by an ambush from the combined forces of the Republic fleet and Quarian flotilla. Meanwhile, Wrex and Garrus would take their starship to the Theed hangar bay, where they would try and intercept Bennezia, who had gotten word of the Republic's plans and would attempt to alert the Reapers before it could be executed.

Wrex and Garrus prepared for the strike, equipping their battle armor, robes and lightsabers. Before they took off, they heard distant footsteps from behind. Wrex turned to see little Anakin running towards them. "Master Wrex, I heard they actually sent two Reapers. You got to let me help the fleet, you know I'm better than any of those pilots!"

"You're also 9 years old..." Wrex pointed out. "You're staying here. Besides, if you're as good as I think you are, it's best to keep you away from any of the violence." Anakin tried to open his mouth again, but Garrus stopped him. "We're scared enough about the Reapers, kid. We don't need anything else to worry about."

Anakin sighed, knowing that nothing he could say would convince them. Besides, like Garrus said, they had enough to worry about. "Fine..." he frowned "Good luck...May the force be with you." Wrex nodded as the doors of the ship started to slowly close. "May the force be with you too kid..." Garrus smiled "Stay out of trouble!"

When the ship left the hangar, Garrus and Wrex finally realized the destruction that the Reapers and their forces were capable of. The two Reapers were a horrific sight; gigantic, metal monsters resembling a giant squid or cuttlefish. They had giant red eyes in the center of their bodies, where it generated a devastating laser capable of great and terrible demolition. A shiver went down Wrex's spine, as he thought about the thousands of innocent men and women that had been sacrificed and "harvested" to give power to these abominations. Luckily, Republic starships managed to distract the Reapers, at the cost of their own lives.

Garrus forced himself to look away, worrying that these soldiers could have been throwing their lives away for a lost cause. "Don't worry," Wrex comforted. "We'll make sure they didn't die for nothing." Garrus turned to Wrex, shaking his head. "No offense master, but that's not exactly comforting." Wrex nodded, sitting back down with a solemn look on his face. "I know..." he said lowly.

Finally, the starship arrived at the Theed hangar bay. As they exited their ship, they saw Darth Bennezia standing before them. A wide smile arose on her face. "Wrex...I was looking forward to another meeting with you. Too bad you didn't bring the kid, would have loved to watch him squirm."

Wrex clenched his fists, growling angrily. Heunsheathed his lightsaber, as did Garrus. "By order of the Galactic Republic, I hereby place you under arrest."

Bennezia was merely amused by Wrex's attempts at intimidation, as she slowly walked down the steps of the building. "The Galactic Republic? Oh, that's cute. Showing loyalty to a government that fears and hates your kind. Though as hard as the training must have been, the Krogan rebellions must have been even HARDER...Tell me Wrex, how does it feel to serve an Order that doesn't so much as blink at the idea of slowly exterminating your race?"

"Watch your tongue, witch!" Wrex bellowed, panting loudly. Even Garrus was worried that Wrex could very possibly snap. He was rather calm for a krogan, but mocking the genophage was the one thing sure to set him off.

"Tell you what Wrex...My master Darth Arterius has developed a cure for the krogan. He plans on creating an army of them to serve under his power. I would be happy to give you the cure, and save your people. Renounce the Jedi and the Galactic Republic, kill Garrus and I'll present you to my master. You'll be the savior of your entire race, the one who brought them from darkness into light."

Wrex was very rarely sensitive, anyone who knew him knew that he was tougher than a reek on steroids. If he ever felt true sadness and despair, he rarely expressed it. One single, solitary tear went down Wrex's eye at Bennezia's offer. He quickly wiped it away and laughed angrily. "I have a better idea...I kill you, I discover who your master is, and pick the cure of his corpse!"

"Wrex, no!" Garrus shouted, knowing Wrex was about to lose control. Wrex pushed Garrus away, roaring as he began an offensive Vaapad assault on Bennezia, hacking at her as she managed to skillfully block his attacks in a defensive stance.

While Wrex, Garrus and Benezia fought, meanwhile, Anakin saw Tali and a similar masked Quarian in the fray. Judging by the taller Quarian's frame, he guessed she or he was a relative of Tali.

"Don't just stand there, child! Find cover! Stand behind us!" The Quarian commanded. Anakin took heed and judging by the voice, it was male.

"Who are you?" The male Quarian asked as he fought his way into the control room.

"Father, this is Anakin Skywalker, a boy we freed from slavery when we were stranded." Tali explained.

Anakin was now a bit nervous. The male Quarian was Tali's father! How could he not have made the connection?

Sensing the boy's discomfort, Rael'Zorah placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not to worry, son. However we need to find a way to destroy those Reapers!" He said.

"How?" Anakin scanned the area with a few Reapers surrounding them. " There's so many!"

"They have a shield and an activation generator, and it allows them to destroy our people!" Tali explained. " We don't know how to destroy them, but maybe you can help."

"I wish I could, but Master Wrex told me to stay out of this battle." Anakin protested.

"You've earned your freedom and earned us the parts for our ship by winning a podrace. Surely you must help us now!" Tali pressed.

Wrex won't like this, Anakin thought. Anakin nodded and sped to the control room, Tali and Rael'Zorah behind him, the Reapers in hot pursuit.

Urdnot Wrex roared with anger and hatred as he hacked at Darth Bennezia. Bennezia merely laughed as she skillfully deflected Wrex's attacks with grace and agility. "So much hatred..." she cooed. "So much rage...Yet you refuse the the allegiance of those who would give you power through them." Wrex swung wildly at Bennezia, with a complete lack of finesse or defensive strategy; this was no longer defensive Jedi skill, it was pure Krogan brute force. Bennezia almost managed to hit a weak, undefended point of Wrex's armor, but Garrus deflected the strike with his own lightsaber. He would have to be his master's defense in his moment of rage.

The defensive/offensive combination of Garrus and Wrex proved to be an outright formidable challenge for Bennezia to overcome, as the two managed to lead her into the Theed Generator Complex, where they battled across a series of massive catwalks. Bennezia quickly realized that with Garrus out of the picture, Wrex would have no defense against her attacks, and harshly kicked Garrus of the catwalk. Garrus luckily managed to grab hold of a catwalk below him, stopping him from falling to certain death.

Seeing his apprentice almost get killed only increased Wrex's violent fury. "I am going to end your cruelty, once and for all!" Darth Bennezia playfully motioned Wrex towards her. "What are you waiting for!" she laughed, before spitting on him. Wrex charged Bennezia throwing her off the catwalk, falling with her, as she hit the next catwalk with a thud. Wrex had his left hand on her neck and his right hand on his lightsaber. "Exterminated..." he growled. "Like an animal...You ARE an animal."

"Wrex!" Garrus shouted. "You can't do this! It's against the Jedi way!"

"Run in front of us!" Rael commanded. "The Reapers are lethal!"

Anakin obeyed and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, every once in a while looking back to check on Tali and her father, who were behind him, shooting at the Reapers.

To the little boy, Tali and her father were lethal with their own weapons, trying to slow those creatures down, but it only made them advance in number.

"Anakin, run!" Tali shouted. "There are too many of them! Get to the control room!"

Anakin wanted to protest but hearing Tali's voice left no room for argument. He decided to bolt with the remaining Reapers in hot pursuit.

Tali watched Anakin go, and wished she could be there to protect him. Her father seemed to know.

"I know you are worried, Tali, but we have a mission to fulfill. I just hope your little friend finds out how to destroy these lethal creatures." Rael said.

"Then I guess it's do or die." Tali said as more Reapers approached. Anakin, don't avenge us.

Anakin easily found the control room. Just as he was about to press any buttons, the Reapers who had chased him found him and proceeded to wipe the boy clean off the face of the Naboo!

Anakin gulped. He had only one chance, and as soon as the creatures started shooting, he used the Force, and ducked.

Tali and Rael prepared for the end when suddenly, the Reapers turned on themselves and started shooting each other! When they did, the creatures short circuited and exploded around them!

"Did he do it?" Tali asked.

From the corner of her eye underneath her mask, Anakin came running to them with barely a scratch!

"You should have seen them shoot the shield and activation generators! I thought I was a goner! It was so wizard!" Anakin said. "Am I in trouble?"

"Are you serious?! You saved all of us!" Rael Zorah lifted the boy onto his shoulders and loudly celebrated.

Bennezia laughed as Wrex tightly choked her neck. "Yes, Wrex...Strike me down with all your hatred!" she laughed through her pain. "I plan too..." Wrex seethed. Garrus put his hand on Wrex's shoulder, "Wrex don't do this!" he pleaded. "It's not the Jedi way! You will be expelled from the order!"

"This monster mocks the suffering of my people! She is treating my dying race like pets, or toys! You condone this? I thought we were friends!" Wrex roared. Garrus readied his lightsaber, Wrex was acting incredibly violent and could be ready to snap at any second. "Wrex, calm down!" Garrus begged. "I am trying to help you!"

"Really?" Wrex asked skeptically. "I may need a little help determining friend from foe here, and right now you're standing in the way of the Krogan's VERY survival! If I send a message to Darth Arterius, I have no doubt in my mind he would..."

"He would what?!" Garrus yelled. "Cure the Krogan and allow them to thrive? The Republic waited YEARS before creating the genophage. This "Darth Arterius" doesn't have their restraint, and he won't hesitate to create something worse. Even if he doesn't, they'll be little more than slaves to his control, is that what you want? You're not a murderer..."

Wrex and Bennezia looked at each other for the longest time. Finally, Wrex let out a sigh. "No...I'm not a murderer...Alright, I'll let this...Filth live. But when we get back to the Jedi Council, I'm talking to them about a cure. My people have suffered too long under their indifference...It's time to cure the genophage..."

Garrus put a pair of handcuffs on Bennezia, "Don't think I saved your skin Bennezia..." Garrus snapped. "Conspiring with the Reapers is a death sentence, I'm just making sure you get a fair trial." A Republic ship picked Garrus, Wrex and a captive Bennezia up, as Wrex prepared to give the Council his ultimatum; cure the genophage, or risk his resignation.

A lot had happened after the Reapers had been destroyed in Tali's homeland. The dead were taken care of. The wounded were taken to medical facilities. A lot of buildings were damaged, but they could be rebuilt. Restored to their former glory. And Talia'Zorah Vas Reenah along with her father would make sure peace would reign.

After arresting Darth Bennezia and putting her into custody, Wrex nearly exploded with anger at how close Anakin had been to getting killed by the creatures after hearing the story from Rael'Zorah and Tali.

"What were you thinking?!" He bellowed.

"They needed my help! I know you told me not to get involved, but I had no choice!" Anakin fired back. "It was either help them, or watch them die!"

"Wrex, get a grip! It was no accident! The boy did save us, and he used the Force to do it!" Garrus snapped. He really did not want Wrex to get violent again, especially after facing Bennezia.

Wrex sighed and let the subject drop. For now, he had Anakin's training and his Krogan people in mind.

"Nevertheless, I am proud of you kid," he said, patting Anakin on the back before he left for the Jedi Temple.

Senator Saren had indeed become the next Supreme Chancellor, and headed to Naboo to congratulate the Jedi.

"We are forever in your debt for your bravery, Master Garrus. And you, young Skywalker." Saren said to both, eyeing Anakin with praise. "We will watch your career with great interest."

Anakin watched Chancellor Saren walk away and felt uneasy. He didn't trust him somehow. Maybe it was the emotion in his voice. Maybe it was the way he said he would watch his career, assuming what his career would be. Pushing that thought aside, he joined Garrus and went their way.

And soon, the boy will be mine, under unlimited power! Darth Arterius snarled as Chancellor Saren smirked evilly.

Garrus finally passed the Jedi Trials and became a Jedi Knight. And Wrex had talked to the Jedi Council, and ended up leaving the Jedi Order to go back to his people to find a cure for the genophage. Anakin was sad to see him go, but he knew one day he would see Urnot Wrex again. Garrus was saddened as well, but he did not blame Wrex for making the decision.

Darth Bennezia mysteriously was killed in her prison cell after her failure.

As for Anakin, he became Garrus' Padawan learner due to the Council's approval, despite Master Yoda's objections of him. A few days later in Talia'Zorah Vas Reenah's homeland, a celebration was well underway.

Anakin was now in the Jedi robes of a Padawan learner, his sandy blond hair was cut, and a Padawan braid of a similar sandy blond color was on the right side of his head.

Tali saw him and came close.

"Knight Garrus, if I may..?" Tali asked.

"Go ahead," Garrus said.

Tali took the boy's hand and they headed straight to Rael, who immediately lifted Anakin up for all the Quarians to see.

"Behold! Your hero!" Rael'Zorah shouted in joy.

All of the Quarians cheered and Anakin, who had been lost in his thoughts about Wrex and his mother, found himself laughing along with Rael, Tali and Garrus, who led the Quarians chanting his name.

THE END


End file.
